Content
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Nami spends an evening with Usopp. UsoNam oneshot.


Content

Content

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for greenwombat on DeviantArt. Please R&R.

Nami placed her head on the wooden table and groaned in annoyance. This stupid chart was more trouble than it was worth. A knock then came at her door and she went to answer it. Usopp was on the other side with a plate of food in his hands. He greeted her with a smile.

"I thought you might be hungry since you haven't eaten since breakfast." The sniper said. Nami let him in and took the food from his hands before placing a kiss on his cheek. Usopp's face turned crimson and Nami chuckled at his flustered expression.

"You have got to be the only man on the planet who's embarrassed to be kissed by his girlfriend."

"I'm not embarrassed. If you must know I was born with a rare condition that only manifests itself when angels place their lips on me." Usopp replied.

"Liar…" Nami said, smiling widely.

"So is that map still bothering you?" Nami nodded. "Then after you finish your meal I shall free you from your prison of lines for the evening!" Usopp exclaimed, striking a manly pose. Nami rolled her eyes but soon found herself sitting down with her lover and enjoying the wonderful meal that Sanji had prepared. During the dinner she thought of how considerate Usopp had been since they had decided to start a relationship. He wasn't clinging to her every moment of the day, like Sanji would, and yet he didn't ignore her either. He could always make her laugh no matter how angry she was and comfort her when she was depressed.

After the meal was finished Nami followed Usopp outside. The marksman led her to her tangerine grove and up the hill she had Franky install a few months earlier.

"So what exactly are we doing out here?" Nami asked, spying a blanket spread out on the top of the hill.

"We're going to watch the stars of course." Usopp answered, lying across the white blanket. He motioned for Nami to join him and she did, her body cuddling up to his. His lanky arms were wrapped around her waist and her head was near his heart.

"It's so beautiful…" Nami said softly. The stars gleamed like diamonds set in sable and the navigator felt as if she could reach out and touch them.

"Yeah…" Usopp replied. Neither spoke for several minutes and they basked in the music of the night and wind; and in each other. Nami's gaze moved from the stars to Usopp's face and she grabbed his cap, carelessly tossing it to the side. Usopp's ebony locks now framed his face with a few curls hanging in front of his eyes. Nami's fingers brushed these aside and then sifted through his hair.

"You look so much better without your cap on," she whispered.

"I do?" Nami nodded and Usopp kissed her on the lips chastely. She loved the taste of his lips and returned the kiss with interest, her tongue dancing lightly along the roof of his mouth. Once they broke apart, Usopp was breathing heavily and his face was flushed.

"You do love tempting me don't you?" He asked with a grin. Nami gave him a seductive smile and gently pushed him until he was lying on his back. Her fingers undid his overalls and started to pull them down until his bare chest was revealed. She lightly traced along his defined abs and her touch made him shiver in pleasure. Up her fingers went until they reached his face which she stroked softly.

"I love everything about you Usopp." Nami murmured. Before things could grow more heated, Usopp held up a hand.

"Could we um…possibly move this to a more private location?" Nami then got up and led Usopp back to her room and together they got into bed.

Hours later the early morning twilight bathed the world in its glow and Nami's eyes fluttered open. She was snuggled as close as possible to him, his body heat warming her. Watching him sleep, she thought to herself, was one of her favorite things to do. Suddenly, his body tossed around a little and he muttered something.

"Nami…don't let the…giant goldfish get me…" Nami laughed lightly and hugged him.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything hurt you…" She replied in a whisper.

"Mmmmm….." Usopp mumbled his body relaxing at her touch.

"I love you." The navigator said. Usopp's eyes opened then and he smiled.

"Say that again…" He requested softly. Nami smiled and moved her lips to his ear.

"I love you Usopp..." she whispered, her breath cool on his skin. Usopp hugged Nami gently then and he sighed in contentment before his eyes closed once more. Nami followed a few moments later, one of her hands entwined with his while the sun started to rise in the east.


End file.
